


Yet

by Foreverjily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Late Night Conversations, Pre-Relationship, jily, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverjily/pseuds/Foreverjily
Summary: Lily Evans was many things. Friend, prefect, head girl, daughter, sister. But she wasn’t, despite how many friends and innocent first-years wrongly thought so, James Potter’s girlfriend.





	Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer, it miiight be published on tumblr already but idk, just using it to figure out how AO3 works.  
> Enjoy!

Lily Evans was many things. Friend, prefect, head girl, daughter, sister. But she wasn’t, despite how many friends and innocent first-years wrongly thought so, James Potter’s girlfriend.   
That’s why, that October night in the common room when she was snuggled close to James’ side on the sofa in front of the fireplace, she made a point of keeping her eyes open and her mind off his hand running up and down her arm. The grandfather clock had long struck half 11 when Marlene announced she was going off to bed, leaving James and Lily alone in the common room (everyone else had left hours earlier, when the moon was still low on the deep blue night sky).

“I’m surprised you’re still awake.” Lily turned her head slightly, looking at James.  
“Why?” 

“Well, because you’re never awake past 9pm.”

“You’ve been talking to Sirius again.” He played with the hem of her sweatshirt, finger occasionally touching at the bare skin on her stomach, sending chills up her spine. 

“No. I know you, and you’ve been awake later than the first years exactly once since the term started.” Lily smiled, and tried to hinder her mind from wandering to that other night. “Not very responsible of a head boy.”

“I thought we’d agreed I wasn’t responsible.” 

“You’re holding up alright.” More than alright, really. Lily hadn’t caught him in mischief once since the term started, except for the occasional falling out with Snape, which she choose to turn a blind eye to despite the bed taste it left in her mouth. “Except for the falling asleep part.”

“Well maybe you’re a good entertainer, Evans.” Lily nearly flinched, she’d gotten so used to him calling her Lily, Lils even, that the last name sounded strangely formal. “Keeping me on my toes.”  
He slid his hand down next to hers, letting their fingers intertwine. They’d held hands before. He’d grabbed her hand helping her off the sofa, or dragging her along to do merlin knew what. She’s taken his hand in hers to stop him doing something stupid. He’d slid his hand into hers so she wouldn’t pull her wand out at the Slytherins who called after her in the hallways. They hadn’t held hands like this. Alone. Without a purpose. It was everything she’d been scared of wanting, and longed for at the same time. Now it was next to her, she couldn’t help the laugh that slipped from her lips. She immediately regretted it when James moved his hand away from hers.

“Oh, Are you ticklish?” he said apologetically. 

If she said she wasn’t, she’d have to explain why she’d laughed. If she said she was, his hand would stay rested behind her on the cushion. 

“No. You just caught me by surprise.”

“Oh, okay.” 

Even without looking, she knew he was blushing. His voice changed when he blushed, became more boy-like. A year ago, she wouldn’t have believed James Potter to be capable of blushing, now she couldn’t picture the tall boy without a hint to redness on his earlobes at any time. His hand slid into hers again, fingers stroking her bruised knuckles.

“It’ll be alright,” he promised, glancing at the broken skin on her hands where they’d hit the stone wall. “And if it’s not, I’ll make it alright.” 

His lips pressed gently against the top of her head. When he leaned back, she pretend her heart hadn’t skipped a beat, her lips hadn’t curled into a smile, her body hadn’t relaxed into his. Because she wasn’t his girlfriend. Yet.


End file.
